


Jealousy

by Fairfaxleasee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Funny, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Anders is unhappy that Fenris is getting the attention he wants from a certain girl.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

“It’s not fair she likes you better than me.”

Fenris smiled. He didn’t really care one way or the other about the attention he was getting, but he did like having something Anders was clearly so desperate for.

“What can I say, she clearly has good taste, mage.”

“You don’t even want her! You could care less if she stays, and you don’t know how to take care of her!”

“Somehow that doesn’t seem to matter.”

Anders threw up his hands.

“It’s just...ugh! I’ve wanted her since I saw her, and I saw her first!”

“Also things that don’t seem to matter.”

“I can’t even get near her without her taking a swing at me, and she’s sitting in your lap and licking you.”

“If you don’t want to see it, go somewhere else. We’re quite comfortable here.”

“You’re just doing this to annoy me. You wouldn’t have looked twice at her if I weren’t here.”

“Possible. But from what I’ve heard that’s part of my appeal to her.”

Whatever reply Anders wanted to make was cut off when Hawke’s mabari came tearing around a corner. The small black cat that had been sitting in Fenris’s lap ran through a crack in a nearby wall. 

“Oh, you worthless mess of slobber and fur…”

The mabari turned his attention to Anders and began jumping up to lick at his face.

“Well, mage, you wanted attention.”

“Not from this annoying, great lump of…”

“Hey! Are you insulting my dog?” 

Hawke’s eyes were narrowed at Anders. She must have followed the mabari around the corner when Fenris and Anders had been distracted by the cat’s hasty exit.

“Hawke, will you get him off of me please?”

Hawke rolled her eyes and beckoned for the dog. He gave one last jump and managed to plant his tongue in the middle of Anders’s face before trotting off towards Hawke.

“Ugh, seriously?”

“Keep it down, Anders. I found an entrance, come on.”

Hawke and the mabari disappeared back around the corner. Fenris stood up and dusted himself off.

“Oh, and mage, in case you were wondering; she likes me better than you too.”

“I hate you so much.”


End file.
